The Music Box
by BlueOrphan
Summary: On a cold winter's evening a teenage Konoka and injured Setsuna seek shelter from a snowstorm in the outskirts of Ostia in Granicus. Set in the future. My apologies to the two people who took the time to review and those who put it on favourites.


The Music Box

"How are you feeling Secchan? Are you ok?" Konoka asked Setsuna close to her ear so she could hear her.

Setsuna, her arm over her eyes so that the sleeve of her parka covered them, just nodded. Konoka didn't dare look behind her. Beside her, Setsuna stumbled, her bare foot slipping over a ridge in the snow-covered ground. Konoka almost dropped her but she managed to hold onto her waist in time and kept her free hand holding her arm which was looped around her shoulders. Konoka was holding Yuunagi in her right hand too. It was still dripping with blood that left a trail of red spots behind them in the snow like pint-sized ink.

"The cave should be nearby," Setsuna said shakily. Setsuna was close so she could hear her over the wind but only just.

Throwing her a worried look, Konoka squeezed her hand and nudged her. She was scared that Setsuna was going to fall asleep. When Setsuna lifted her head, a slight smile crossing her face she felt relief pour through her. They had no one to help them out here in the terrain outside Granicus, no one at all and right now, Konoka felt stupid, stupid and scared. Stupid she'd decided not to tell anyone, not even Asuna or Negi, where she and Setsuna were spending the evening when they'd gone on a trip out here all because Konoka had wanted Setsuna to take her someplace in Magic Country where she'd never been before. She'd been too foolish thinking nothing in the world could harm her or Setsuna as long as they had each other by their side. A freak blizzard wasn't what they'd been expecting either. Konoka squinted, trying to ignore the howling winds that swirled around her. It was getting almost impossible to see in this snowstorm and the snow was getting thicker and thicker.

Each time the wind blew past it felt like knives cutting into her skin and it stung her eyes. It'd been a miracle Setsuna had been able to fight those demons. They'd come out of nowhere one by one, blades and talons flashing, using the snow and wind to hide. They'd come from the sky, from behind. They were part of a bird demon tribe and they hadn't been happy Konoka and Setsuna had been trespassing on their lands. Konoka had been attacked more than Setsuna within the first three seconds. Maybe it'd been a distraction in order to make it easier for the demons to target Setsuna but she still killed them in less than a minute. All Konoka had seen was a silver blur as Setsuna's blade whistled through the air in arcs and slashes, cleaving anything in its path in a deadly dance. And when everything had quieted and the only thing they could hear and see was the sound of the wind raging and the snow falling in heavy sheets, Setsuna had turned to Konoka, her expression easing and letting her guard down. That'd been a mistake.

"Ojou-sama," Setsuna raised her voice. "Is there any water nearby?"

"No, come on we'd better get to that cave. I think I can see it," Konoka shook her head.

Making sure she had a firm grip on Setsuna, Konoka made her way up the slope they were on feeling the ground carefully with her feet as she did, head bowed against the wind. Setsuna had become quiet again which was nothing unusual but Konoka could feel the other girl's fear even though she didn't show it. Konoka could see the mouth of the cave, a yawning black hole up ahead.

"Don't worry you're going to be fine ok?" Konoka told Setsuna.

Setsuna didn't say anything. Her head was lowered, protecting her face with her free arm. Konoka moved faster as they got closer, murmuring spells of protection at the entrance. She'd learnt how to use those types of spells without needing a wand ever since she became a magister magi for defensive purposes strictly. She didn't regret a minute of it. Once inside, Konoka let go of Setsuna gently, helping her down to sit onto the cave floor. Her feet brushed something. A brief glance told her it was an old-fashioned music box, scratched and rusted. There was a crack at the bottom of the box. Konoka nudged it aside then kneeling down in front of her Konoka placed her hand on Setsuna's arm, squeezing it.

"Let me see Secchan," Konoka said softly.

_3 hours earlier _

_As the last of the demons were killed by a shinmeiryu attack cherry blossoms rained down, littering the snowy ground. Setsuna opened her eyes and rose to her feet._

_"That should be all of them," Setsuna said, relieved. "I'm sorry I should have paid better attention to our surroundings. I didn't realize we'd entered bird tribe territory."_

_"It's ok," Konoka said, smiling._

_Before Setsuna could answer there was an ear-piercing shriek. Setsuna's head whipped upwards, a lightning explosion surging over Yuunagi. She swung, shouting words that Konoka couldn't hear over all the noise. Ki energy mixed with a nuclear blast of electricity, roaring and writhing, scissored the air in one foul swoop. Konoka shielded her eyes because it was so bright and when she looked back at Setsuna through the sheets of snow, she was standing completely, breath-takingly still in a burnt circle as clean as the white snow falling around her, lightning bolts jumping in between her fingers and hands, skittering up and down Yuunagi that was gleaming golden-white. To Konoka in that moment she looked like a divine creature of another world, ethereal and majestic. Then Setsuna had hurried over to Konoka, taking her hand while quickly looking around._

_That was when Konoka realized that Setsuna had missed her target. By then, it'd been too late. The demon had lunged out from the right, talons flashing. Setsuna had shoved Konoka away. Konoka had hit the ground and after that, Setsuna had made the most terrifying noise she'd ever heard in her life. Setsuna had screamed._

Present

Putting her arm down, Setsuna gazed up at Konoka unseeingly. Konoka swallowed a lump in her throat as she noticed her attention was fixed to the left, not focused. Blood dripped down from Setsuna's ruined eyes, making tear trails down her face. Konoka swallowed, sitting back on her hunches. She set Yuunagi down beside her and took out the permanent pactio card she'd made with Setsuna on the day of their Magister Magi exam.

"Adeat," She whispered.

In a flash of white light she'd transformed into her healer costume, her two fans in her hands. Setsuna was shivering even though she had a thick parka on, boots and a scarf. Her fingers were blue. She'd gotten frostbite. They'd forgotten to bring gloves.

"I-I'm sorry Kono-chan," Setsuna chattered. "I should have thought about this. The weather-"

"Don't, there's nothing to apologize about," Konoka interrupted, cutting her off.

She shifted closer, slipping an arm around Setsuna's waist and brought her closer to her so her head was resting against her chest. Two hours, it'd taken them at least two hours to find shelter. Konoka's hands felt frozen, numb and Setsuna's skin, which was already naturally pale, had turned even whiter. Konoka's hands were shaking, something she didn't realize until Setsuna reached back with her left hand and took her hands in a comforting hold. There was no time to lose. She just prayed her healing abilities would work.

"I, Konoe Konoka, descended from the line of the Imperial brides of the noble and powerful Fujiwara clan, call upon the spirits of my forebears and forefathers to aid me," Konoka began.

At once Konoka felt the familiar rush of magic swell inside her, filling her with warmth. White light bathed them, rising from the ground in a circle. Setsuna trembled, fumbling with her hand and clutched Konoka's sleeve tightly. Her hand must have pushed the key for the music box to start playing because delicate, bell-like music drifted through the air, peaceful with child-like innocence. It reminded Konoka of graceful dancers, the skimming of a pianist's skilful hands hitting keys, of paper thin snowflakes spiralling down from the heavens.

"Kono-chan, what's…?" Setsuna murmured.

"A music-box," Konoka said, stroking her back. "You have to let me concentrate Secchan or I won't be able to heal you properly. Remember what they taught us when we were training?"

"Yes, I could never forget that day. You were so nervous," Setsuna laughed then but she didn't let go of Konoka's sleeve. She was trying to be brave, strong. The white light was expanding, illuminating the cave walls and floor in an angelic glow.

"Secchan, listen to the music box ok? This is going to hurt," Konoka said gently. Bringing Setsuna closer, Konoka closed her eyes and continued her chant, "Flowers that bloom from the eastern lands of the northern winds, flowers that bloom from the western lands of the southern winds-"

A swirl of white rose petals whooshed to life around them in a circle near the cave floor, looping and twirling around them in a double helix. They hovered, suspended in mid-air. Setsuna suddenly became still, shuddering. The petals suddenly broke apart, dissolving into tiny white lights which drifted in the air. Pure magic, raw and untamed, filled the cave dousing everything in bright white light and illuminating everything inside. It shimmered like a sea on the floor, opaque and weightless. The orbs of white light hung there like twinkling stars in the night sky. Konoka felt powerful, unfettered and soaked in raw, pure magic. She would save Setsuna, she would definitely save her. A wind picked up, billowing her clothes and hair. A fragrance, of freshly sprung wildflowers and lilacs, wafted through the air.

"My ancestors, I, Konoe Konoka, beg of you to help restore the sight which was taken from Sakurazaki Setsuna and make her whole again," Konoka whispered.

On her last words the wind roared, battering the walls and rushed against the two in strong gusts. Setsuna pressed her body against Konoka's, her hand tightening around hers. But both their hands were so numb that Konoka only felt a light touch which meant Setsuna must have been hurting a lot. Then she started to shake and squeezed harder, a low whine coming from her throat. Konoka whispered soothing words to her, trying to squash down her nerves and ignore the terror gnawing at her gut. This was the first time she'd ever had to heal someone's sight. It was even worse that it was Setsuna. Setsuna broke away from Konoka backing up against the wall, her feet brushing the music box which was tipped over on its side and open, covering her face with her hands and hunched over, back arched.

"Secchan, are you ok?" Konoka wanted to sound brave just like Setsuna but her voice shook. She moved closer to Setsuna, through the sea of white.

Her hand touched the music box. There was a ballerina inside made out of marble, painted and untouched. It was fixed to a stand that had risen so the ballerina was level with the edges of the box. It was revolving in place with painful slowness, its pose frozen in a pirouette with its arms above its head as music continued to play from it, each note like the chords of a swan song. The sound of metal wind-chimes dangling, caressed and teased by the wind, followed by children's laughter and soothing whispers from gentle hearts, echoed throughout the cave in an endless serenade drowning the howling of the winds outside. Setsuna shivered, pulling her knees up to her chest. Konoka reached out to touch her but a white pillar of light erupted from beneath Setsuna and the balls of light sped towards her. It was so bright Konoka had to shield her eyes. There was a flash of white, a scream then silence. The magic had gone, fading away into nothingness leaving the cave with only the late evening light that managed to pierce through the sheets of snow from outside. The music stopped, the ballerina slowing down to a slow halt. Setsuna lowered her shaking hands.

"Secchan…" Konoka stared, open-mouthed.

There was no blood and Setsuna's eyes had turned a piercing blue that was almost as white as the snow outside.

"It's coming back," Setsuna whispered, breaking the silence. "You did it."

Konoka slumped down beside Setsuna in relief, feeling a lump in her throat and leaned against her cuddling up to her. She whispered, "Thank goodness."

Setsuna shifted making Konoka straighten and look at her in concern. Puffy long white feathers rained down around her, littering the floor. Setsuna was unfurling her wings causing the back of her parka and shirt to ride up her back and shoulders. Spanning them out, she wrapped one around Konoka and gently pushed her closer to her with it. Konoka fell into her lap. With the other Setsuna folded it inwards in an arch so the tips of the outermost feathers were interlocking with the opposite wing. Before Konoka could ask what she was doing she pointed a finger at the air in front of them, murmuring something too quietly too hear. A jet of fire shot out from the tip of her finger, forming a small fire in the air that hovered in between them. It lit up the area they were in, throwing long shadows across the walls and floor. They didn't need to speak to understand each other after being together for so long. They would wait until Setsuna's sight had returned until figuring out what to do next.

"Kono-chan?" Setsuna asked.

"Yes Secchan?" Konoka said.

"Can you play the music again?" Setsuna said drew her wings around Konoka, the feathers brushing her hands and clothes. "It was nice."

Konoka reached out, taking the cracked box in her hands and turned the key. There was a sharp whirring noise then the marble ballerina, which Konoka realized was chipped and scratched, began to spin in place again. Setsuna's eyes strayed to the fire, her face soft. Konoka leaned against her, feeling for her fingers and wrapped them around hers. Her skin was still ice cold. Konoka moved it closer to the flames so she could feel the warmth from them. She rubbed them with hers and together, watched the fire with Setsuna ignoring the sound of the wind outside and listened to the music, angellic and pure, weaving through the air in delicate, fragile notes. Setsuna's eyes began to drift shut and Konoka shifted, laying her head down on her lap again. Konoka felt Setsuna's hand touch her hair, playing with it between her fingers. And in that moment, Konoka closed her eyes feeling content and safe.

* * *

><p>A.N: Came up with this one-shot when I came across a very beautiful OST while surfing youtube. Had a little time to spare and this was the result. Edit: I put a part of the story that wasn't supposed to be in italics which was not part of the flashback. Gah stupid. So sorry to everyone who may have been confused.<p> 


End file.
